


What's Next

by SuburbanSun



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/pseuds/SuburbanSun
Summary: Before they move to England, before they even leave Kansas, Beard and Ted wonder if it's time for the one.
Relationships: Ted Lasso & Coach Beard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	What's Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box!

“So, you married to Wichita?”

Beard raises an eyebrow. “Coach, I think you know where I stand on marriage as an institution.” 

Ted huffs out a breath, closing the notebook in his lap. “Well you know I know _that_. But I thought—” Ted leans forward and swipes at the stubble on his chin. His stress-stubble, as he’s been calling it, the stubble that has been unavoidable ever since he’d gotten a call from someone overseas at an incredibly inconvenient time. “You wanna stay here, put down some roots? Is Wichita the one?

“Is _anyone_ the one?” Beard says, followed by a long, uncomfortable silence. Ted knows he must look hopeless, because Beard sighs and continues. “Man, I don’t know. Y’know, what if _the one_ is halfway across the world? Then what am I doing wasting time in Wichita?”

“Solid point.” Ted fiddles with the collar of his Shockers polo shirt, half a smile on his face. He’s nervous, and he’s excited, and he’s not sure if he can move forward with his plan without his best friend.

Beard sets down the paperback he’d been reading, leans forward with his elbows on his knees. Ted wonders if maybe the fact that they’d consolidated offices hadn’t been such a good thing after all, but then again, how many pre-game pep talks or post-game celebrations had taken place with just the two of them in this concrete little 10x10 room?

It isn’t like Ted can’t remember a time before Beard was part of his staff. But he sure as heck doesn’t want to. 

“I get it,” Beard says, leaning back in his seat. “What are you asking? UNC? USC?” He raises both eyebrows and sits up a bit straighter, excited and a little bit nervous at the prospect. “UGA?

Ted chuckles, and he sits forward, clutching both hands in front of him. He’s already said yes, but he’s still not sure if he’s made the right decision, and he’s sure as hell not sure if he’ll be able to do what’s been asked of him— shape up a bunch of hooligans and get them to care about each other as much as they care about winning— without Coach Beard by his side.

“Not UGA,” Ted says. “Not _USA_ , in fact.” 

Coach Beard cocks his head to one side and squints, like maybe he's heard tell of the opening at UFC Richmond. Like maybe he's heard about the offer that's already been extended. Sometimes it's like they're just on the same wavelength. “That must mean—”

“You like fish and chips? I can’t wait for you to try fish and chips. You’re gonna love ‘em,” Ted says at last. 

“Wow. Fish _and_ chips. Well, you know, I’ve always wanted to try something new,” he adds, after a moment, and Ted breaks out into an unavoidable grin.

“Can’t wait,” Ted says. “I’ll fill you in later. But otherwise...”

After a beat, Beard grins too. “Not USA? Let’s do this.”

Ted nods. “Let’s do this.” 

  



End file.
